Family Moments
by SapphirePuppyLover101
Summary: It's about the family moments with Jou and his Step-Parents. Hints of Puppy-shipping and Yami-Hikari shippings. Humor, a bit of romance, and pervertness


Chp.1: Just a regular morning

It's a beautiful morning in Domino city . So quiet and peaceful, the birds chirping softly, singing their 'good morning songs' to the world . The ball of light slowly raises, it's rays caressing anything it touches. The glowing streams spilled through the windows, trying to wake the living, sleeping residents of the buildings.

Especially a certain dirty blonde teen in bed . He's curled up in a ball, the soft, green blankets wrapped around him tightly like a cocoon . His chest barely goes up and down as he takes a breathe, eyes closed with a serene look and mouth slightly open, snoring quietly and his blonde hair splayed around his head like a halo on his soft green pillow. This picture is really cute to his step-mom who's leaning against the door frame. She smiled sweetly. Her ruby red eyes glowed in happiness.

She really wants to leave Katsuya sleeping so she can watch and coo in her mind but today is his first day of school . She sighed, her raven black bangs flowed with her breathe and came back to it's original place.

The tanned woman walked quietly on the deep blue carpet floor, smiling fondly at her sleeping son. Rubi never regretted to take in Katsuya when he was seven years old. She wonders why his father abused such a precious child . He is lovable and sweet and caring, though a little rebellious, he still is an angel in her eyes.

Placing her hand gently on his bare shoulder, Rubi shook the blonde lightly.

"Katsu-chi….Katsu-chi, wake up. You have school today."

The sleeping teen waved his hand lazily, rolling, more like wiggling, on his stomach, before saying sleepily:

"Go 'way ma..I'ma sleepin'…"

Hearing the cute snoring once again, the step-mother giggled amusedly . Even in his sleep, he still manages to make her laugh. Not hearing foot-steps behind her, Rubi squeaked cutely when a pair of porcelain arms wrapped around her curvy hips. She bit her pinkish lips to hold back the moan as she felt a familiar sensation of nipping the shell of her ear from her fiancé .

"Aaron…you know I have to wake Katsu-chi up."

"Yea but do you know it's bit too early for him to go to school?"

There was a sly tone on her fiancé's voice, making her snap out of her wonderland. Every time he uses that tone means that he's …going to be a pervert until he gets what he wants. She sighed again. She wonders, sometimes, how the hell does her lover still get energy in the morning, without coffee?

"You do know that it takes a long time to wake him up?"

"and how he can sleep through an atomic bomb and not wake up? Yes, love, I know."

Red eyes rolled in annoyance. She turned, so she can glare at two orbs of sapphire blue who's staring at her in amusement, without his arms letting go. As much as she loves him, Aaron can be such a know-it-all. Rubi wriggled a bit in his locked arms, her hands on his broad shoulders and pushed them so the owner can let go, but he didn't. Instead he tighten his man-handled hug, practically squeezing her breathe out, smirking sadistically as he felt his red-eyes maiden limp against his bare chest, knowing she's pouting in defeat.

"Now, my Gem, can we have fun before you wake Katsuya? Besides he seems to enjoy his dream right now."

It happens to be so since Katsuya is starting to moan and she can tell it's about his crush, the famous and youngest CEO of KaibaCorp., Kaiba Seto. She sighed for the third time that morning, letting her Lover know she'll leave Katsuya alone.

"Fine, I'll let him sleep, just let me go the kitchen. Then, when you wake Katsuya up, and he leaves for school, we'll play alright?"

He nodded, until he realized what she just said.

"Wait, why do I have to wake him up?"

She smirked up to him and said in an innocent voice that masks her smug tone.

"Because you wouldn't let me wake him up, now let go and let me make breakfast while you wake him up, okay?"

Aaron looked down, hiding his beautiful eyes behind his silvery white bangs, releasing his Gem out of his arms. As he watched her leave the room, Aaron turned his head to stare at his step-son who's mumbling something about 'chocolate syrup' and 'whipped cream'. He loves Katsuya as a son, really he does but when it comes to having his 'fun' and not getting it, he will do things that one of his son's friend's boyfriend could never do. So, with much confidence and grace he sat next to the green bundle, leaned next to his son's ear and screamed:

"KATSUYA! WAKE UP! KAIBA'S DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW AND HE'S GOING TO ASK YOU OUT ON A FUCK SPREE! "

Thanks to his natural reflexes, Aaron dodged the rolling bundle of limbs and let him fall out of bed, making a 'thump' sound on the floor. The father kept staring at the moving lump, wanting to cackle in amusement, but since he didn't want Rubi know what he said, he'll stay quiet .

"Ugh! Da hell? Dad! What da hell was that for?"

Said the finally freed blond. Aaron just got up and headed to the door, ignoring the fiery amber eyes that glared at him. As soon as the adult reached to the door frame, he heard his son's voice, knowing that his son is grinning right now.

"Imma guessin' tha Ma' didn't went to your way ha?"

Internally, Aaron groaned . Oh, yeah, he loved his son _very much_.


End file.
